


the air of dawn; our bodies, cold

by nfn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, jihoon has psychokinesis, lapslock, vague mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfn/pseuds/nfn
Summary: this is my first try at writing prose, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes! this was supposed to be a whole mafia au series (with the seventeen ensemble), but i'm really bad at writing so it turned out to be a super short oneshot. I think I'll turn this into a short comic instead , *sweats *title is from heyahe - one





	the air of dawn; our bodies, cold

it’s 5 am. soonyoung thinks that he’s probably awake now, and he’s going to need him by his side. 

“soonyoung!” 

and he is correct. he always is.

“a few seconds, ji!” 

there’s nothing but the rumbling of the coffee maker and the long gone echo of soonyoung’s voice throughout the apartment as he grabs two porcelain mugs. 

_‘no milk, one sugar, please.’_

“yeah yeah, I know!” 

this is how their day starts, even when one of them hasn’t slept. coffee is made a few moments after jihoon’s call, but on lazy days, soonyoung steeps three lavender teabags in a little glass kettle.

soonyoung walks over to their bedroom and finds jihoon with only an old loose t-shirt on, his black hair ruffled and messy.

“you know, you have to stop communicating with me through my mind, it’s kind of painful when you do that.”

“...it’s penalty for not joining me in bed last night.”

the elder places the mugs softly over the bedside table, and faces jihoon.

“I’m sorry, ji” soonyoung caresses jihoon’s cheeks “I had to finish some paperwork. the boss wants it on his table by tonight.” jihoon’s hands hastily unbutton’s soonyoung’s shirt,

and in return, soonyoung holds jihoon’s pale hands against his chest “let me make it up to you?” at this, jihoon’s eyes glow with a glint of excitement. 

“soonyoung, carry me.”

“okay.”

strong arms lift jihoon off the bed, and a firm grip keeps him steady as he straddles soonyoung’s hips. 

“soonyoung, kiss me.” jihoon places his right hand on the nape of soonyoung’s neck, and leans closer, lifting his left arm and creeping it closer to soonyoung’s head.

“okay.”

“bang bang.” soonyoung feels two fingers forcefully pointing to his scalp, but he pays no mind to this. jihoon plays like this all the time. _it’s all play._

in fact, soonyoung doesn’t really understand him completely; but he’ll most likely accept anything from jihoon, even if it’s at the expense of his own life. 

_ah, but the time will come when it’s not anymore._

soonyoung feels the pressure of jihoon’s fingers onto his scalp, the grip on his hair when he comes to, “jihoon. jihoon. you’re pulling too hard.”

“hmm.. is that so?” He answers, not acknowledging the issue at hand. “but you like it, don’t you?”

“I do.. but if you pull like that my headache’s only going to get worse.” 

“mm..”

jihoon adjusts himself and straddles soonyoung tighter, his legs pressing onto the back of the elder. this urges soonyoung to slam jihoon against their apartment windows, the curtains moving ever so slightly to shine a sliver of the faint light coming from the rising sun.

against jihoon’s hair – a golden lining

on soonyoung’s eyes – the flickering of a candle. 

they stare at each other intensely, not knowing what’s next, but soonyoung takes them both to the comfort of their bed, and jihoon moves to kiss the other’s neck. his lips gently exploring the expanse of soonyoung’s collarbones, the skin, the bruises, the marks he’d left nights before. 

“can I leave one again?” jihoon asks

“you know I can’t say no to you” soonyoung answers, 

“your collarbones are comely.”  
“I can’t get enough of you, soonyoung–”  
“soonyoung-ah, I’ve marked you so many times.”  
“but you’ve never done so to me. when will you?”

“your skin is too perfect, jihoon.” 

 

...

“soonyoung, can you make love to me?”

“you know I can never say no to you.”

...

 

the blinding light seeps through the thick curtains. soonyoung slowly opens his eyes and everything is still a blur, but the heavy weight on his abdomen is clear as day. 

fuck. what time is it?

a soft press of jihoon’s lips to his own temporarily gets his mind off the worry,

“soonyoung, get up and bathe me.” jihoon mutters under his breath and smiles very faintly, it would have been missed at a millisecond; soonyoung smiles back,

he carries jihoon to the bathroom and undresses him carefully as if the smaller boy would break at the slightest touch. he puts jihoon down on the bathtub, opens the faucet, and unclothes himself under the scrutiny of the other. 

soonyoung gets into the tub with jihoon and feels the hot water numb his senses. he places his limbs loosely on jihoon’s shoulders, slowly pulling him closer, pulling him into an embrace. the smaller follows the force with no resistance,

and soonyoung thinks. he thinks of when it all started. it’s been years, it’s been so long that he thinks he’ll be ruined if jihoon suddenly decides that he doesn’t need him anymore. when did the co-dependency occur? 

/ pour a small amount, lather it up 

soonyoung only needed to do the most exhausting tasks for jihoon. when did he start asking even for the simplest things? and when did soonyoung stop saying no?

/ gently massage on the skin 

but he really doesn’t care. everything is worth it if he can see the nape of jihoon’s neck, the line of jihoon’s spine like this, with nothing else but steam in his peripheral vision. soonyoung doesn’t understand but he doesn’t care, he loves him too much. 

/ rinse off

“soonyoung. you’ve been spacing out. do you mind sharing?” 

 

  
at this, he leans closer and kisses jihoon’s hair, and stays there for a moment before saying at an almost inaudible volume:

  


“you already know this, but I need to say it again. you’re important to me, ji. I love you.”

soonyoung lays his head on jihoon’s shoulder and lets go of a sigh he has been holding. closer, closer. 

closer. 

jihoon leans onto soonyoung’s cheek. he lets himself melt onto the contact. he closes his eyes and brushes his fingers against soonyoung’s arm, and he’s never had something to call his home, but he thinks that this is what home feels like. 

“as you are to me, soonyoung.” 

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at writing prose, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes! this was supposed to be a whole mafia au series (with the seventeen ensemble), but i'm really bad at writing so it turned out to be a super short oneshot. I think I'll turn this into a short comic instead , *sweats * 
> 
> title is from heyahe - one


End file.
